


Someone to See

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, kind of, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: Overlord wants Trepan to come with him. Trepan thinks thats not necessary.Overlord often gets what he wants though.





	Someone to See

“Trepan, you are going up?” Chromedome looked up from his datapads, pouring over them again for studying.

Trepan smirked, pulling out his card that would let him go up to the surface, he looked it over. “I’m getting cabin fever. I need a little air. Besides... No one knows we are here. Zeta makes sure of that.”

Trepan ignored Chromedome’s protests, slipping his card into the elevator, activating it.

He had places to be... Someone to see.

Often those who left were followed. But Trepan was a long time senior member of the institute, old and new. They trusted him. All the better.

He was not a traitor, in the sense he didn’t leak info. But he was... Fraternizing with the enemy.

He checked himself in a reflective inside the elevator. His wax was still holding. Good. Those were becoming less and less frequent now, so if they lasted longer then usual, he was fine with it. Helped that he was not fighting.

Wasn’t his thing anyway.

Trepan stepped out, and made his way past some guardian droids until he finally reached outside. Ruined buildings were scattered around him. Everything above was almost gone. An empty wasteland of little importance. He walked a long ways, to a particularly intact building, rapping on the metal after a moment.

“Knock knock.”

A moment of silence. Then... “Who’s there?” an amused and quiet, but deep voice echoed from deeper in.

Trepan rested his hand on his collar, tilting his head in a flirty way. “Who else. Now come here you dumb brute and give me some attention.”

From the shadows a massive mech appeared. For anyone sensible, the sight of them would bring terror. Such a distinctive look. Blue, handsome face with a rather noticeably large lips, canons visible in his torso.

Overlord.

Trepan had at one time liked watching the gladiator battles. The violence, the destruction. He had very much enjoyed watching it. Discreetly of course. If Proteus had known, Trepan would of never heard the end of it.

He had seen Overlord enter to try and fight Megatron. he saw Megatron beat him down. But Overlord had gained a fan that day.

And later, a little devious lover.

Trepan held up his arms, Overlord leaning down. Trepan was picked up like he weighed nothing, hands resting on overlord’s chest as he looked up at him. “I missed you.”

“Missed you more.” Overlord lifted him up a little higher, the two kissing. It was a slow, languid kiss, Trepan loving every slow second.

They finally parted, Trepan running his servotips over Overlord’s lips. “I wish i could see you more.”

Overlord’s eyes narrowed, smile small but no less affectionate. “We can. You just have to come with me.”

Trepan laughed, tossing his head back. Overlord was insisting more and more Trepan come with him. Trepan though was totally safe where he was. “Ohh, I could never give up my work Overlord. I like it too much. Just like you wont become an autobot.”

“.... I can’t become one.” Overlord averted his gaze. 

Trepan cooed, nuzzling his nose. “I’m sorry. I know you don’t like to think about what that bastard did to you.”

“Mmm, thinking how you hurt him makes up for it.” Overlord kissed Trepan’s nose, then carried him deeper into the ruined building for some more...

Intimate contact.

\------

“We think we know where they have Soundwave.”

Overlord watched as the Decepticon Secret Service exchanged info with Megatron. He listened in closely.

“The ruins of Ky-Alexia? That place had so little importance that no one bothered to protect it from our bombings.” Megatron held his chin as he spoke.

Overlord’s spark sunk.

“A cover we think. Its underground. We believe its the New Institute.”

Overlord turned, watching as Megatron’s face contorted into a look that was loathsome. Like he was giddy to destroy the place.

Normally Overlord would not care. But his dear Trepan was there. He put on much the same look Megatron had.

“I can go. I doubt they will have much defense. At least not one that could effect me.”

Megatron seemed to like the idea. Overlord was known for his cruelty, and Megatron wanted to be cruel.

Such a hypocrite honestly. He had no qualms controlling his generals with unethical means, all while hating the autobots for their corruption.

“Yes... Take Starscream and Thundercracker as well. They are the reasons Soundwave was taken.”

“I don’t want to go with him! He is disgust-”

“Quiet Starscream and go!”

\-----

“Overlord!”

Trepan stepped back from Soundwave, saw still spinning. Chromedome moved, and Overlord shot him.

Overlord shot his student.

He looked up as Overlord loomed over him. And for the first time... Trepan was afraid of him. “Why are you-?”

Overlord struck him across the helm with his gun, so hard Trepan went offline.

When he came back online, he was laying on a berth. His helm ached. Trepan moved and touched the dent Overlord had left, grimacing. He sat up, and in his hazed confusion, slowly came to realize he was not in the institute.

He looked around quickly, fear settling uncomfortably in his tanks. He didn't like being afraid. He liked being above it all and confident.

The door slid open, and Trepan bolted off the berth, hiding behind it as Overlord entered. The decepticon lifted his hands in a ‘take it easy’ motion.

“Don’t be afraid, pet. You are-”

“You shot my best student! You shot Chromedome!” Trepan snapped, glaring at him, “And you hit me! You stupid-”

“He wouldn’t die from where I shot him. At least not quickly. You have world class doctors in that place. He is-”

“You! Hit! Me!” Trepan yelled louder, “I have a dent! I could have processor damage!”

Overlord moved closer, and Trepan could not help but back away to the wall. He was still scared.

Overlord looked slightly hurt at his fear.

“I would never hurt you, pet...”

“Well you did! Where am I? Take me back!” Trepan pressed as hard as he could to the wall.

Overlord crouched down to a less intimidating height, holding his hands out to Trepan. “Trepan, I had to. I took you with me. You will be safe now.”

Trepan looked away, the fear finally subsiding. Now he was just being bratty. “Take me back.”

“Starscream knows I have you. I can’t. You can’t ever be seen by anyone again until the war is won. You are dead to everyone.”

Trepan didn’t like that at all, his face contorting. So he was stuck inside for who knows how long? Forced to hide? Right under Megatron’s nose no less?! He hated that.

“Come here Trepan. Please. I can get that dent out.”

“You smell like energon and death.” Trepan mumbled.

“Oh come now. That always got you going after the gladiator fights.”

Trepan pulled away from the wall, glaring as he finally went to Overlord. His small hands rested in Overlord’s and his large fingers closed around him in a vise grip.

“Thats it. I would never hurt you.” Overlord kissed the dent.

“You can’t protect me as long as that virus is in you. Or that kill switch.” Trepan hissed, smiling a little as Overlord kissed his cheek next.

“Mmm. Well, I have an idea. And I think you will like it.”

Trepan smirked, finally relaxed again. He probably would. He always loved how creative Overlord was.


End file.
